User talk:Bongo9911
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Bongo9911! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Bongo9911 Warning . Your recent creation of Special:Contributions/ }}}|a page has been marked as and has been . This is your warning. If you intentionally create spam pages again, you will be Blocked from editing per our Policy. Thank you! }} ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|''Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 17:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Why? Because Rookie's hat is the Red Propeller Cap. We do not need that page. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 17:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Real Item It is still the Red Propeller Cap. That information could be inserted into the Red Propeller Cap's trivia. And please use a signature when you type messages on talk pages. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 17:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sorry Administrators names come up as Green. Regular Members come up as Link Blue. There is no way to change it. ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)' 17:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hello! Please sign up for an awesome new party here! Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Red Hard Hat Yes there is, silly! Red Construction Hat ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|Bman2007Jazz]] '(Talk)''' 01:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC)